Got the life
by Chaz Hatake
Summary: L'un a soif de vengeance, l'autre se consume de nostalgie... Alors que se passera-t-il lorsque Sasuke cherchera à contacter Kira pour utiliser la Death Note? Et surtout... Que va lui demander Light en contrepartie?... Fic NC-17 Yaoi, lemon inclus


**Titre:** Got the life  
**Auteur:** L  
**Couple(s):** Sasuke X Light  
**Raiting:** M+ / NC-17  
**Genre:** One-Shot, Crossover (Naruto/Death Note), Yaoi, Lemon, UA (en ce qui concerne Sasuke)  
**Disclaimer:** Je me suis honteusement approprié un personnage de Naruto créé par Masashi Kishimoto, ainsi que l'univers et les personnages de Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ôba en ce qui concerne Death Note... Puissent-ils me pardonner un jour...!

_**Note 1: Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'une commande passée par Yamari, à qui je l'ai personnellement lue avant de la poster... A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez maintenant...! Diverses conditions avaient été posées, mais je ne vais pas vous les énumérer afin de ne pas gâcher l'intrigue...  
Note 2: Pour le contexte de Death Note, il serait bon d'avoir lu au préalable ma fic "Souvenir" ; j'ai repris quelques petits éléments, mais sinon au pire... C'est pas bien grave.  
Note 3: Le titre m'a été inspiré par une chanson de KoRn, groupe qui m'a bercé tout le long de la rédaction de cet OS.  
Note 4: Euh... Non, en fait, j'ai plus rien à ajouter'...**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_Ce soir.  
Oui, ce soir…  
Ce soir, il rencontrerait l'homme qui lui permettrait d'enfin…_

Le jeune homme s'observait dans son miroir, torse nu. Il appréhendait quelque peu la rencontre ; après tout, cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui…  
La vieille horloge de son entrée le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Déjà vingt heures… ? Il devait se dépêcher, le journaliste lui avait donné rendez-vous à peine une demi-heure plus tard dans le parc, ensuite, ils iraient ensemble chez… _lui_.  
Rapidement, il enfila un T-shirt bleu moulant, faisant contraste avec ses pantalons ébène larges ; de longues chaînes pendaient de chaque côté, leur couleur métallique rappelant l'anneau qu'il portait à la lèvre inférieure. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux nombreux bracelets qu'il avait l'habitude de porter ; n'était-ce pas un peu trop ? Il allait rencontrer l'homme le plus puissant de tous les temps, celui-ci devait certainement être âgé, posé, sérieux ; un look rebelle n'allait-il pas le discréditer face…  
Non. Il s'en fout. Il ne va pas faire de manières simplement pour lui.  
Un par un, consciencieusement, il enfila ses bracelets de cuir, certains ornés de petites piques métalliques, et entrelaça patiemment un fin ruban noir autour de ses avant-bras jusqu'aux coudes. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au miroir, remerciant tacitement ses cheveux corbeau de tenir sur sa tête sans qu'il n'ait à les engluer dans un quelconque gel ; le temps de ré-ajuster les nombreuses boucles de piercing qu'il portait aux oreilles et de prendre une jaquette sombre qu'il traversa rapidement son couloir en direction de la sortie.  
La vieille horloge de son entrée marquait 20h15. Il avait le temps.  
Une petite brise l'enveloppa lorsqu'il se retrouva à l'extérieur. Il enfonça machinalement son casque sur les oreilles en lançant son groupe de métal fétiche sur son iPod. Bien qu'il ne se sentît nullement impressionné par l'homme qu'il devait rencontrer, un léger stress commençait à le gagner… Après tout, cet homme avait le pouvoir de tuer n'importe qui de manière foudroyante et mystérieuse.  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait cherché à le contacter, très longtemps même. Justicier des temps modernes pour les uns, le plus grand criminel de l'Histoire pour les autres, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il ne punissait que ceux dont le nom était connu… Et la mafia locale n'utilisait que des pseudonymes.  
Et le jeune homme était le seul à déjà avoir eu à faire avec eux après une sombre histoire et il connaissait quelques noms… Dont un en particulier.  
C'était le deal. Il donnait les noms et on lui laisserait le tuer…_ lui_.  
_Douce vengeance… C'est l'heure…  
Grand frère._

La ville était plongée dans la brume en cette nuit d'automne. Quelques badauds quittaient le parc ; comment allait-il reconnaître le journaliste ? Il avait dix minutes d'avance, certes, mais comment allait-il savoir lequel connaîtrait le mot de passe… ?  
Il décida de s'asseoir sur le banc au milieu de la place, regardant autour de lui ; n'importe lequel de ces hommes pouvait être celui qu'il attendait. Le garçon sentait l'irritation le gagner alors qu'il retirait doucement son casque. Il soupira avant de dire lassement à voix haute :

- Cette nuit, le corbeau…

Quelques personnes se retournèrent, interloquées, avant de détourner leur regard plein de pitié pour ce drogué en plein délire. Le jeune homme, irrité, serrait doucement les poings lorsqu'une voix froide répondit dans son dos :

- _… volera dans sa tombe_.

Le garçon se raidit un instant, inspirant profondément avant de se retourner.  
L'homme derrière lui, occulté par la brume, avait une apparence un peu glauque. Son long manteau était refermé jusqu'au col, col sur lequel était perché un visage froid et renfermé encadré par de longs cheveux noirs de jais. Par-dessus ses lunettes carrées, ses profonds yeux noirs semblaient pleins de mépris.

- C'est _toi_ qui demande à voir Kami… ? murmura-t-il entre ses lèvres pincées.

La manière dont le deuxième mot avait été prononcé énerva son interlocuteur qui se leva en le toisant d'un regard mauvais.

- J'adopte un tel look justement pour que des pauvres cons bornés ne viennent pas me faire chier, répliqua-t-il d'une voix monocorde. Mais dans ton cas… Je suppose que je vais quand même devoir te supporter tout le long du chemin.

L'autre esquissa un petit sourire mauvais.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais amener un connard de punk chez Kami-sama… ?  
- … Très bien, souffla le garçon en détournant le regard et en remettant son casque sur les oreilles. Tu diras à ton Kami-sama que t'as pas amené le connard de punk simplement parce qu'il a osé te tenir tête… Oh, et au passage, j'espère pour toi que tu as les noms que je voulais lui donner.

Le journaliste serra brutalement les poings en écarquillant les yeux, tout sourire s'évanouissant de son visage épouvanté.

- Sur ce… continua le jeune homme en s'éloignant. Bonne nuit.  
- ATTENDS… !

Le garçon ne put empêcher un sourire victorieux fendre son visage en deux, sourire qu'il chassa rapidement avant de se retourner vers l'autre d'un air faussement étonné. Ce dernier le fixait furieusement, ses mains tremblantes de rage.

- Uimoi…  
- … Tu peux répéter ? J'ai pas dû comprendre…  
- Suis-moi, j'ai dit, recommença le chroniqueur en détachant chaque mot tout en fusillant son vis-à-vis du regard.

Satisfait, le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois pour emboîter le pas à l'autre homme qui s'éloignait déjà vivement. Une brise légère fit voleter les cheveux noirs de jais des deux hommes, l'éclat de la pleine lune y faisant apparaître quelques reflets bleutés.  
« _La pleine lune…_ », pensa le jeune homme d'un air sombre en mordillant son anneau de piercing. « _Quelle douloureuse coïncidence…_ »

- Je te conseille de ne pas faire le malin devant Kami-sama, grogna le journaliste après une dizaine de minutes. Permets-moi de te rappeler que tu as plus besoin de lui que du contraire et qu'il peut aisément te tuer sur-le-champ si ça lui fait plaisir.  
- ... Hm.

Le chroniqueur s'irrita un peu plus devant la désinvolture du jeune, mais une pensée réussit quand même à le faire sourire.  
« _Continue de te la ramener comme ça, petit con, et tu auras l'occasion d'admirer toute la puissance de Kami-sama…_ »

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de marche silencieuse qu'ils arrivèrent finalement devant un gigantesque gratte-ciel de verre ; ils s'engouffrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur et prirent l'ascenseur – tout en prenant un soin méticuleux de ne pas se toucher.  
L'appréhension grandit au fond du jeune homme à mesure que les numéros des étages défilaient devant ses yeux. Ce soir… Ce soir était enfin le grand soir.  
Le cœur du garçon se paralysa dans sa poitrine au même moment de l'arrêt de l'ascenseur. Ca y est, c'est l'heure…  
_Je vais enfin le rencontrer._  
Il prit une profonde inspiration pendant que le journaliste insérait le code digital sur une porte, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'ouvre sans un bruit. Le chroniqueur se retira du chemin, invitant le jeune homme à pénétrer l'appartement avant lui. Sans un regard, ce dernier entra et, après quelques secondes, sentit le journaliste refermer la porte derrière lui, les plongeant dans une obscurité quasi-totale.  
Pendant une demi-seconde, le garçon eut la douloureuse impression d'être pris au piège.

- Suis le couloir, murmura l'autre noiraud dans son dos, le tirant de ses pensées. Kami t'attend dans la grande pièce du fond.

Après que ses yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité, le jeune homme remarqua l'absence presque totale de meubles ; il abandonna l'idée d'un appartement au profit d'un éventuel bureau désaffecté alors qu'il longeait le couloir à pas lents, suivi de près par le chroniqueur.  
Un grand barbu tatoué de partout, genre armoire à glace. Non, un vieux chauve scarifié à l'œil qui caresse un gros chat poilu. Non, un type au visage et à la voix masqués. Style Dark Vador.  
Irrité, le garçon chassa rapidement ses pensées, jugeant que son esprit embué par le stress n'avait de toute façon pas la capacité de s'imaginer concrètement le Kami en question.  
De toute façon, dans quelques secondes, il serait fixé.  
Une main dans son dos l'arrêta à un mètre de la fameuse pièce alors qu'une voix lui murmurait d'attendre. Le chroniqueur passa alors devant lui, son corps soudainement baigné dans la lueur de la pleine lune. Après quelques pas, le jeune homme le vit s'arrêter et baisser gravement la tête.

- Kami-sama… Votre invité est là.  
- … Bien, répondit une voix douce. Fais-le entrer.

« Waou, je l'imaginais avec une voix bien rocailleuse pour un tueur à gages », pensa le jeune en déglutissant difficilement.  
Le journaliste lui fit un petit signe de tête. Le temps de reprendre une profonde inspiration qu'il franchissait les derniers pas le séparant de son destin.  
Le jeune homme marcha lentement, tête basse, son corps tantôt baigné dans le clair de lune, tantôt plongé dans la pénombre qu'offrait les rares murs de la pièce ; il profita d'une zone d'ombre pour stopper son avancée et lever doucement son regard.  
Kami était assis dans un fauteuil, son visage caché par l'obscurité. Bien qu'il ait de la peine à le discerner correctement, il semblait au garçon que l'homme en face de lui portait un complet sombre et classique, en somme, rien qui ne le distingue d'une autre personne quelconque. Il paraissait plutôt mince, finement musclé, et surtout… beaucoup plus jeune que ce qu'avait imaginé l'autre. Pendant une demi-seconde, il sembla que l'entrée de l'invité ait provoqué une onde de malaise dans le corps de Kami, dont les ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans le fauteuil.

- Eh bien… finit par souffler ce dernier en se relâchant. Pendant quelques secondes, il m'avait semblé qu'un fantôme avait ressurgi… Mets-toi à la lumière.

Agacé par l'autorité dont faisait preuve l'autre, le jeune homme inspira doucement en s'exécutant tout de même, laissant cependant la lassitude se dessiner sur ses traits froids.

- C'est fou ce que tu lui ressembles… continua l'autre dans un murmure. Ces cheveux noirs de jais, ces yeux sombres et profonds, les quelques cernes qui les soulignent, cette peau pâle, et cette manière à ta façon d'être anticonformiste… Oui, la ressemblance est vraiment… troublante. Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
- … Je n'ai pas l'habitude de donner mon nom à ceux qui n'ont pas eu la délicatesse de se présenter avant moi.

Le journaliste dans son dos étouffa une exclamation outrée ; cependant, Kami semblait amusé si on en croyait le petit ricanement qui s'échappait de l'obscurité.

- Provocateur et mystérieux… La ressemblance semble se confirmer de plus en plus. Pour le moment, je te prierai de continuer de m'appeler Kira…

Progressivement, l'homme se leva alors de son trône, provoquant un haussement de sourcils à son interlocuteur complètement abasourdi.  
Alors… C'était _lui_ le plus grand meurtrier de tous les temps… ?  
_Mais…_

- Mais peut-être plus tard, qui sait, je t'autoriserais à m'appeler Light-kun…  
- NON ! Kami-sama !…

Le cri du journaliste envahit la pièce. Il savait ce que cela signifiait quand Kira autorisait quelqu'un à…

- La ferme, Teru, coupa sèchement Kira sans quitter l'autre garçon des yeux. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?  
- … Sasuke.

Pour la première fois, ce dernier remarqua un petit cahier dans les mains de Kira au moment où celui-ci le referma en rangeant un stylo. Un sourire aux lèvres, l'homme s'approcha d'un pas souple ; la manière qu'il avait de pencher la tête tantôt d'un côté, tantôt de l'autre, le faisait ressembler à un félin appréciant un oisillon tombé entre ses griffes.

- Laisse-nous, Teru, ordonna Kira d'une voix sèche. Et emporte le cahier avec toi.  
- Mais… Kami…

Le regard haineux que lui lança Kira effraya le chroniqueur, qui s'empressa de prendre le cahier avant d'avoir un large mouvement de recul.

- P… Pardonnez-moi…  
- Dégage, Mikami.

Alors que le dénommé Mikami s'empressait de quitter la pièce, Sasuke ne pouvait quitter son vis-à-vis des yeux. Comment…  
_Comment un garçon à peine plus âgé que lui pouvait être le plus grand meurtrier de l'Histoire… ?_  
A mesure que son étonnement grandissait, il observa Kira s'approcher doucement de lui, un sourire malsain au visage.

- J'imagine aisément que je ne dois pas ressembler à ce à quoi tu t'attendais, Sasuke.

Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils devant le visage de l'autre un peu trop près du sien à son goût. Remarquant cette gêne, Kira commença alors à tourner lentement autour du corps du noiraud sans que son sourire ne s'évanouisse.

- Sais-tu où tu te trouves… ? souffla Kira au creux du cou du garçon.

Ce dernier sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

- Tu es dans le quartier général où je m'amuse à me traquer chaque jour, continua l'autre. Et c'était cette personne qui te ressemble tant qui avait demandé à le faire construire… Cette pièce où nous nous trouvons était ma chambre à l'époque…

Puis, dans un chuchotement déposé tout près de son oreille, Sasuke entendit : « Et c'est ici que je couchais avec elle ».  
Vexé d'être comparé à une femme, Sasuke jeta un regard mauvais à l'autre en s'éloignant quelque peu.

- Je me fiche du nombre de femmes qui vous vous êtes envoyé. Je suis ici uniquement pour vous donner des noms que je puisse tuer quelqu'un, c'est tout.

A nouveau, un petit ricanement ténébreux s'échappa des lèvres de Kira.

- Voilà deux points intéressants que tu viens de relever, Sasuke. Premièrement, je tiens à ce que tu saches qu'il n'y a qu'avec lui que j'aimais coucher.

Effaré, le noiraud haussa les sourcils. Il venait pourtant de dire que…

- Je n'aime pas coucher avec des femmes… Il n'y a qu'L qui savait me faire l'amour.

« mince… L, _le détective_… !! », réalisa brusquement Sasuke, une douce peur s'insinuant en lui sans qu'il ne le laisse transparaître.

- Et deuxièmement… continua Kira. Tu penses que ces quelques noms suffiront à ce que je te laisse tuer quelqu'un, aussi criminel soit-il… ?

Le regard profond que lui lançait son interlocuteur effraya un peu plus Sasuke qui ne put empêcher un léger mouvement de recul.

- Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez… ? demanda-t-il en cachant au maximum ses tremblements.  
- … Tu es un garçon intelligent, Sasuke… murmura Kira en se remettant à tourner autour du noiraud. Je suis sûr que tu vois très bien où je veux en venir.

S'approchant imperceptiblement du creux du cou de son vis-à-vis, Kira inspira profondément, se repaissant de l'odeur de Sasuke qui sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Brusquement, ce dernier se retourna pour faire face à l'autre, reculant de plusieurs pas en toisant Kira d'un regard mauvais.

- … Vous êtes malade.

Un ricanement obscur se fit entendre depuis la pénombre où s'était arrêté Kira. Le rire continua de s'accroître, lorsque soudain, une chemise tomba à terre. Ecarquillant les yeux d'étonnement, Sasuke entendit des profondeurs de l'obscurité une boucle de ceinture se dégrafer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! vociféra-t-il.

Le pantalon de son interlocuteur tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

- Ne joue pas les vierges effarouchées avec moi, Sasuke Uchiwa…  
- COMMENT VOUS CONNAISSEZ MON NOM ?!

S'avançant alors, Kira laissa la lumière de la pleine lune éclairer son torse pâle et glabre, l'éclairage traçant avidement les courbes de ses pectoraux, le creux de son ventre, ses hanches délicates… Le regard terrifié du noiraud s'attarda sur le fin sous-vêtement blanc, la seule imperfection qui venait gâcher un paysage en tout point…  
_Mais à quoi je pense moi ?!_  
Sasuke secoua vivement la tête, chassant ses pensées avant de tourner à nouveau un regard sombre sur son interlocuteur. Ce dernier semblait amusé par la situation si on en croyait le rictus qu'il affichait, une lueur avide au fond du regard.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais fait entrer dans cette tour un inconnu, Sasuke ? Je sais tout de toi…

Décontenancé, le noiraud laissa échapper une exclamation. Bien sûr, il parlait avec Kira… Ce dernier avait certainement dû mener son enquête…

- C'est pourquoi, si tu veux pouvoir tuer ton frère… Il va falloir m'obéir, continua l'autre en élargissant son sourire.

Un frisson parcourut à nouveau le corps de Sasuke lorsque Kira avait mentionné son frère. Il serra les poings, confirmant la première idée qu'il avait eue en pénétrant l'appartement…  
_Il était effectivement piégé._  
Profitant du désarroi momentané de son vis-à-vis, Kira glissa ses pouces dans l'élastique du sous-vêtement et, d'un mouvement souple, se débarrassa de l'encombrant vêtement, découvrant alors sa nudité aux yeux du noiraud estomaqué.

- Tu veux tuer Itachi ?… continua l'autre dans un murmure.

Il inclina la tête de côté, le regard plus pénétrant que jamais.

- Alors… _Approche_.

Complètement déstabilisé, Sasuke n'osa plus faire un seul mouvement. Il resta plusieurs secondes tétanisé, ses yeux rivés sur le corps divin de l'autre. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, l'homme était un maître – un dieu – dans l'art de la manipulation ; le noiraud avait toujours eu l'habitude d'avoir l'avantage sur ses conquêtes, mais là…  
_… Je n'ai pas le choix._  
Sasuke soupira doucement alors qu'une peur mêlée d'une douce chaleur commençait à se diffuser à travers son corps tremblant. Vaincu, il porta lentement ses mains sur l'ouverture de sa jaquette, la fit glisser puis, finalement, laissa tomber la veste à ses pieds.  
Satisfait, Kira ne put empêcher son sourire de s'élargir.

- Allez…Viens vers moi, Sasuke.

Une lueur d'impatience se mit à brûler au fond de ses petits yeux sombres. Alors, machinalement, Sasuke mit un pied devant lui, puis l'autre, son corps uniquement happé par celui de l'autre, son regard plongé dans le vide, lorsqu'il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son vis-à-vis. Il déglutit difficilement sans oser croiser les yeux de l'autre. D'un doigt, Kira souleva doucement le menton du noiraud, l'obligeant à le regarder.

- Puceau ? demanda Kira en caressant du bout des doigts la frêle joue du garçon.  
- … Avec un homme, oui… murmura ce dernier en s'empourprant légèrement.

Approchant lentement sa bouche du cou de Sasuke, Kira se mit à glisser la pointe de la langue sur la jugulaire de l'autre qui frissonna doucement.

- Tu verras… chuchota Kira au creux de son oreille. Pénétrer un corps d'homme qui hurle ton prénom, c'est… beaucoup plus excitant…

Un petit râle s'échappa des lèvres de Sasuke alors que l'autre recommençait à lui dévorer le cou avec de plus en plus d'insistance, mordillant sa peau pâle par endroits.

- Car c'est toi qui va me prendre, Sasuke… souffla-t-il en enlaçant doucement son cou.

Il se mit à le fixer profondément, sa bouche à peine espacée de celle tremblante du noiraud.

- Toi… Toi qui lui ressemble tant… Peut-être arriveras-tu à combler ma nostalgie pour la nuit…

Alors, avec douceur, Kira posa ses lèvres sur celles du noiraud, scellant définitivement leur accord.  
Chancelant, Sasuke ne tenta pas d'apposer une quelconque résistance, aucune idée lui venant en tête pour échapper à l'homme en face de lui… Et après tout, se dit Sasuke, je défierai n'importe qui de résister après avoir goûté à ces lèvres… ces lèvres si douces et si sucrées contre les siennes, tendres, ses mains qui caressaient doucement sa nuque, cette bouche qui emprisonnait sa petite boucle métallique, et cette douce chaleur, cette douce chaleur qui se diffusait lentement à travers tout son corps, son corps rendu fébrile sous les caresses de l'autre…  
Déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Sasuke, Kira se redressa, laissant tomber son front contre celui de l'autre alors qu'il inspirait profondément.

- Maintenant… commença-t-il, légèrement haletant. Maintenant, tu peux m'appeler Light-kun… Sasuke-sama.

Le noiraud écarquilla brusquement les yeux. Ce mot… _sama… Ce mot…_  
Ses yeux se chargèrent de bestialité avant qu'il ne le plonge à nouveau dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Non… Non, ce n'était plus le même homme, ce n'était plus Kira, celui qui tuait des criminels…  
_C'était Light-kun, celui qui hurlerait son prénom._  
Envahi par une bouffée de plaisir ardent, Sasuke attira brutalement le bassin de Light contre le sien en lui arrachant un baiser, cette fois-ci dénué de toute douceur ; l'échange était fougueux, bestial, la langue du noiraud contre celle de l'autre traduisait aisément les projets qu'il avait concoctés en quelques secondes. Les mains de Sasuke, rendues glissantes par le stress, se mirent à masser délicatement les fesses de son futur amant, faisant rouler la peau glabre entre ses doigts impatients, provoquant un petit gémissement au fond de la gorge de Light.  
D'un mouvement fluide, le noiraud se débarrassa entièrement de son T-shirt dont la sueur fine avait collé contre sa peau pâle. La chaleur de la pièce commençait à être étouffante de désir à mesure à mesure que les deux hommes se languissaient de la suite...  
Leurs deux torses parsemés de sueur glissant l'un contre l'autre, Sasuke plongea son visage au creux du cou de son futur amant, embrassant avidement la peau fébrile, mordant la jugulaire afin de le marquer comme sien pour la nuit, léchant délicatement les clavicules pâles en descendant avec une lenteur sadique. Light se tendit contre le corps du noiraud en soupirant de bien-être, sa main se frayant habilement un chemin entre les courbes de des fins abdominaux de l'autre avant d'atteindre la boucle et de la dégrafer. Rapidement, il fit sauter le premier, puis le deuxième, et finalement le troisième bouton du pantalon avant d'engouffrer sa main à l'intérieur, provoquant un petit gémissement à Sasuke en sentant ce contact sur sa virilité déjà gorgée de désir. Un frisson de plaisir parcourut l'échine du noiraud lorsque son partenaire se mit à coulisser lentement son membre entre ses doigts habiles, sa virilité qui ne demandait plus qu'à ce qu'on le libère de sa prison textile beaucoup trop exiguë pour son total épanouissement. Le pantalon ample tomba au sol sans un bruit ; les souffles rauques et saccadés se mélangèrent pour ne former qu'un seul et même hymne au plaisir entrecoupé de gémissements et de râles à mesure que leurs corps se consumaient de désir...  
Alors que le noiraud continuait de couvrir le torse de l'autre de baisers et morsures, la main impatiente de Light libéra le fier sexe de l'Uchiwa et entama un mouvement soutenu à pleine main, son corps à ce moment ne demandant plus qu'à se perdre dans un tourbillon de plaisir. Sasuke, brusquement envahi par la béatitude qui lui apportait cette main d'homme, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre, son souffle rauque et saccadé venant encore plus exciter le désir de Light.  
Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ; d'un mouvement souple, il vint embrasser la base du cou de son amant puis, tout en s'agenouillant graduellement, fit rouler sa langue entre les pectoraux robustes, creusant un sillon chaud sur le ventre parsemé de sueur avant de s'arrêter subitement en trouvant le contact du nombril de l'autre dont il se mit à lécher délicatement le pourtour, alors que ses doigts étaient venus jouer sadiquement avec l'élastique du caleçon, le faisant rouler perversement sur l'extrémité du membre douloureusement dressé de Sasuke. Plongeant son regard dans les yeux avides de l'autre, Light déroula alors sa langue sur l'extrémité rougie par le plaisir, léchant lentement le pourtour pendant que les mains libéraient définitivement sa virilité tendue.

- Aaaah !...

Light avait enfourné d'un seul coup le sexe offert de son partenaire, renforçant la gaine chaude en sentant le noiraud se tendre sous l'effet du plaisir. Sasuke, haletant, plongea ses mains dans les cheveux de l'autre, appuyant délicatement afin que le mouvement perversement lent qu'avait adopté Light s'accélère encore.  
_Tapi dans l'obscurité non loin de là, un homme serra les poings, la rage l'aveuglant à mesure que les deux amants intensifiaient leurs caresses. Au creux de sa poitrine, le petit cahier qu'il avait rangé dans son manteau commençait à l'appeler._  
La bouche de Light avait encore accéléré ses allers et venues, entraînant son partenaire dans un tourbillon de sensations exquises. Sasuke haletait de plus en plus, complètement englouti sous la masse de plaisir que lui prodiguait la langue chaude et humide de l'autre, les parois de ses lèvres serrées, ses mains douces qui remontaient doucement le long de ses cuisses...  
Une goutte de sueur traversa la tempe de Light avant qu'il ne lève les yeux sur le noiraud. Sa langue se promena encore un instant sur l'extrémité avant de souffler d'une voix rauque :

- Prends-moi... Sasuke.

Une nouvelle vague d'extase traversa le corps du jeune Uchiwa devant cette offre plus qu'alléchante alors qu'il observait l'homme se retourner avec volupté en se mettant à quatre pattes, offrant entièrement son corps à Sasuke.

- Prends-moi...

Les deux derniers mots, susurrés avec tant de sensualité, attisèrent un peu plus la bestialité au fond du regard du noiraud. Alors qu'il s'agenouillait derrière son futur amant, ses mains tremblantes de désir vinrent empoigner délicatement les hanches de Light ; il n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps, comme si ce dernier n'aspirait plus qu'à s'unir à l'autre. Empoignant alors sa virilité gorgée de désir au creux de sa main, Sasuke la guida alors vers l'intimité qui ne cessait de l'attirer inexorablement, amorçant dans un mouvement fluide son entrée dans le corps de Kira.

- AAAAH... !!

Envahi par la béatitude, Sasuke ne prêta guère attention aux geignements de douleur de l'autre qui s'efforçait de contenir ses cris. Le noiraud continua de forcer l'entrée exiguë de son amant, un soupir de bien-être s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit des vagues de plaisir noyer chaque parcelle de son corps, chaque cellule, ce corps d'homme sous lui autrement plus plaisant que tout ce qu'il avait pu goûter jusqu'à ce jour...

- Sa... Sasuke... ! gémit Light en serrant les poings. Tu... Tu me fais mal... !

D'un coup de rein brutal, le noiraud logea son membre entièrement à l'intérieur le l'autre, lui arrachement un hurlement de douleur alors que son corps se tendait brusquement contre celui de Sasuke dans son dos.

- Alors, Light-kun... susurra le noiraud au creux de son oreille. Qui est le dieu de l'autre, maintenant… ?

Light écarquilla les yeux, le regard embué de larmes. Dans son dos, il sentit son amant le prendre dans ses bras finement musclés, l'attirant contre lui avec force alors que d'un doux mouvement du bassin, il commença à aller et venir en lui…  
Light se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer ses geignements ; il sentit la tête du noiraud s'enfouir au creux de son cou, son étreinte se resserrant à mesure que les déhanchements au fond de lui gagnaient en vigueur, les doux râles chauds qui terminaient leur course contre sa peau frêle…  
Light baissa les yeux, observant à travers ses larmes les deux mains pâles qui entouraient son torse, la douleur au fond de ses entrailles s'estompant peu à peu. Il ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux noirs de jais de l'homme dans son dos pendant qu'un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres. Light posa ses mains sur celles de l'autre et, alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue, il murmura :

- Prends-moi plus fort… Ryuuzaki.

_L'homme serrait le cahier au creux de sa main, le stylo prêt à tuer. Comment… Comment de jeune con osait-il toucher à son dieu, le salir de cette manière, et pire encore, comment osait-il le faire pleurer… ?!  
C'en était trop. Les larmes de rage l'aveuglant, l'homme ouvrit le cahier et, d'une main tremblante, inscrit le nom et la sentence de l'hérétique.  
Il sourit.  
La Mort t'embrassera dans quarante secondes… Sasuke Uchiwa._

Haletant, Sasuke ne cilla pas au nom étrange dont l'autre l'avait affublé ; tout ce qui comptait, c'était ce tourbillon de plaisir dans lequel ce corps d'homme l'avait entraîné, l'ondulation hypnotique de ses cuisses claquant les fesses de son amant qui se faisait de plus en plus intense, profonde, fougueuse, les gémissements et les râles de Light, son souffle rauque au creux de son oreille ; son déhanchement continua de s'intensifier, encore, _trente secondes_, son cœur emballé, son plaisir continuant de monter, à chaque pénétration plus intense, plus fort, plus proche de l'extase, _vingt secondes_, lorsque brusquement, le corps de Light se raidit contre le sien…

- RYUUZAKI… !!

Alors que son cri de jouissance emplissait la pièce, Sasuke sentit l'intimité de l'autre se resserrer un peu plus autour de son membre près à exploser, _dix secondes_, cette dernière contraction provoquant un ultime relent de plaisir avant qu'il ne se déverse de l'antre chaude en quelques coups de rein secs… avant de s'effondrer sur le côté en poussant un dernier râle de plaisir.  
_Le visage de l'homme s'illumina d'un sourire démoniaque._  
Sentant son amant se retirer doucement, Light retomba en avant, exténué par la force de l'orgasme. Appuyé sur ses mains, il tourna son regard sur le noiraud à la peau pâle, le contemplant longuement un petit sourire aux lèvres, avant que la réalité ne reprenne possession de lui.  
Non… Ce n'était pas Ryuuzaki.  
_Ryuuzaki… Je l'ai tué._  
Il soupira doucement, son cœur se calmant graduellement lorsqu'il commença à entendre un ricanement sourd qui, à mesure des secondes, se teinta de plus en plus de cruauté pour finalement devenir un rire guttural et ténébreux.  
Sourcils froncés, Light se leva, ignorant la douleur que lui lançait ses reins pour faire face au journaliste, euphorique.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à rire comme ça, abruti ?

Le fou-rire s'accentua encore, donnant à Mikami l'apparence d'un dément, ses yeux exorbités fixant l'autre noiraud inerte à ses pieds.

- QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT ?! hurla Kira.

Pour toute réponse, le journaliste ouvrit la Death Note, exhibant fièrement le nom inscrit.  
« _SASUKE UCHIWA._ »

Kira dévisagea son vis-à-vis, aucune émotion ne venant trahir son visage impassible. Devant le regard froid de Kami, le journaliste se tut brusquement, ses yeux redevenant aussi apeurés que d'habitude alors qu'il comprenait qu'il venait de commettre un grave affront. Il se jeta aux pieds de Kira, enfonçant gravement sa tête au sol alors que des petits geignements commencèrent à se faire entendre.

- P… Pardonnez-moi, Kami-sama ! Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé !!  
- … Tu n'es qu'un abruti, Teru, souffla Kira d'une voix empreinte de dégoût. Je suis extrêmement déçu… Et je suis encore plus déçu du fait que tu te crois plus malin que moi.

Le chroniqueur leva son regard implorant sur son maître, le fixant d'un air interrogateur derrière ses larmes. Au-dessus de lui, Kira l'observait d'un air mauvais, la tête soutenue pour accentuer sa suprématie sur son vis-à-vis, puis, sans détourner son regard de l'autre, il donna un léger coup de pied à l'autre noiraud, toujours inerte.

- … Lève-toi, Sasuke.

Les yeux de Mikami se remplirent d'effroi lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement de douleur s'échapper des lèvres de l'autre noiraud. Il se tourna vers Kira, complètement abasourdi ; ce dernier, pour toute réponse au journaliste, tourna la page de la Death Note.  
Préalablement à l'inscription du nom de l'autre noiraud sur la page précédente, la fine écriture de Kira avait rédigé :  
« _23 jours._ »

La porte de la pièce claqua une trentaine de minutes plus tard, laissant le chroniqueur et son maître seuls dans la pièce. Alors que l'autre réajustait ses vêtements, Mikami n'osait faire aucun mouvement ; d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas bougé lorsque Sasuke s'était levé, pas plus quand ce dernier avait enfin été autorisé à écrire dans la Death Note pendant que Kira lui expliquait les différents moyens qu'il avait d'éliminer par le biais de ce cahier, ni même lorsque celui-ci avait quitté la pièce sans un autre regard pour les deux hommes. Tremblant de toute part, le journaliste hésitait à poser des questions ; il n'avait rien suivi de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la dernière demi-heure, pourtant, son affront envers Kami le retenait d'ouvrir la bouche. Cependant, lorsque Kira eut fini d'épousseter ses vêtements, Mikami ne put se retenir de lâcher :

- Mais… _Comment_… ?  
- Teru… Tu sais bien qu'il m'arrive de coucher avec toi simplement parce que je trouve que tu ressembles à L, mais… Quand j'ai vu ce garçon entrer, la ressemblance était tellement frappante que je me devais de me l'approprier aussi, et… Je savais bien que tu allais vouloir jouer au con.

Le journaliste baissa gravement la tête, une rougeur lui montant doucement le long du cou.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai inscrit « 23 jours » sur la page d'après avant de te confier le cahier, tout à l'heure… Et c'est un pur hasard s'il s'est évanoui quarante secondes après que tu aies inscrit son nom. Heureusement pour lui… Il ne saura donc pas qu'il ne lui reste que vingt-trois jours à vivre par ta faute.

Ignorant le petit sanglot de honte de son disciple, Kira s'approcha de la table où se tenait la Death Note ouverte à la page sur laquelle Sasuke venait d'inscrire la sentence de deux hommes. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Tiens… Sasuke a décrit le déroulement de la mort de son grand frère.

Il feuilleta le contenu des quelques pages précédentes, relisant leur contenu.

« Page 16

_SASUKE UCHIWA – Crise cardiaque suite à un orgasme._

Page 18

_23 jours._

Page 20

_KISAME HOSHIGAKI_

_ITACHI UCHIWA – Crise cardiaque : Trente minutes avant sa mort, dans 23 jours, il retrouvera son petit frère, Sasuke Uchiwa, et lui expliquera les raisons qui l'ont poussé à tuer leurs parents il y a onze ans._ »

Le sourire de Light s'étira un peu plus.

- Comme c'est touchant…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Je crois que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour assister à cette mort. Les deux frères vont mourir ensemble et en même temps, dont l'un… après un orgasme…


End file.
